Yami's Insanity
by Kalina37
Summary: Hehehe... me and the cast speak our opinions about the American Producers... hehehe


Hello and welcome to my first ever funny fic. This was inspired by the stupid episode where Jou and Mai like each other. ROAR!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Joe, Steve, Dora, Boots, or any other character off of Blue's Clues. That idea was all AFKA Liz. I am giving her the credit. AFKA Liz… YOU ROCK!  
  
Well… here starts the fic, Yami's Insanity.  
  
Chapter 1 - The Madness Begins!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(*Somewhere in Yu-Gi-Oh! Land*)  
  
  
  
Yami: Guys, I'm bored.  
  
  
  
Yugi: *leans against Yami* *yawns*  
  
  
  
Jou: Yeah, me too.  
  
  
  
Bakura: I almost miss those times we went to little kid's TV land.  
  
  
  
Seto: How did you all get in my house again?!  
  
  
  
Malik: ...  
  
  
  
Seto: *growls*  
  
  
  
Everyone: *disappears*  
  
  
  
(*In some American studio*)  
  
  
  
Bakura: Wtf, how'd we get here?  
  
  
  
Jou: And where exactly is "here?"  
  
  
  
Sign: *appears* You are at an American Anime Production Studio, you idiot.  
  
  
  
Ryou: Now, that wasn't very nice.  
  
  
  
Seto: v_v I wanna go home.  
  
  
  
Jou: 'He looks so cute when he's sad.' It's okay, Seto. I'll keep you company! *walks over to Seto and puts his arms around him*  
  
  
  
Yugi: Why are we here anyway?  
  
  
  
Mysterious Voice: I am so glad you asked.  
  
  
  
Yami: Who the hell are you?  
  
  
  
Malik: And where'd you come from?  
  
  
  
Marik: And why is everyone asking you questions?  
  
  
  
Kalina: My name is Kalina, and I have brought you all here, so I can yell at the goddamned American idiots that made Jou and Mai hook up on American Yu-Gi-Oh!!  
  
  
  
Everyone: *GASP*  
  
  
  
Seto: THEY DID WHAT?!?  
  
  
  
Jou: But... but... I'm with Seto... v_v  
  
  
  
Seto: *comforts Jou*  
  
  
  
Kalina: I know, I know. They screwed up a lot of other stuff too. I'll explain the rest when we talk to The Idiots.  
  
  
  
Seto: I'LL KILL THEM ALL!!!!!  
  
  
  
Everyone: YEAH!! *leaves*  
  
  
  
(*In the Producer's Office*)  
  
  
  
Kalina: What the hell do you guys think you're doing screwing with Yu-Gi-Oh!?  
  
  
  
Jou: ...You made me... and Mai... AHHHHH! *falls on the ground, rocking back and forth, hugging his knees* ...Why...?  
  
  
  
Seto: GRR... Look at what you did to my Jou! DIE!!!! *attacks Producer*  
  
  
  
Kalina: *stops Seto* No... First... I have to complain!  
  
  
  
Seto: v_v Fine. *sits next to Jou*  
  
  
  
Kalina: You gay-ass faggets! You're all anti-yaoi! Why? Why?!! First, you screw up Set and Jou. Then you make Anzu say all the Friendship crap. I mean, she's worse enough without her "speeches."  
  
  
  
Anzu: *runs away crying*  
  
  
  
Yami: O_O How'd she get here?  
  
  
  
Yugi: O_O I dunno. Shhh...  
  
  
  
Kalina: And what's with giving half the characters English names? Ex: Jou-Joey, Honda-Tristan, Anzu-Tea... ect. If that's not worse enough, Ryou and Malik don't even exist!  
  
  
  
Bakura: WTF! I'm gonna kill these bastards!  
  
  
  
Kalina: Hold on, Bakura. Let me explain. They call Ryou "Bakura" and Bakura "Bakura." You see, they've called Ryou "Bakura" from the beginning. This Bakura has a good side (Ryou) and a bad side (Bakura). But they're still the same person. These idiots don't realize that the Ryou/Bakura thing is the same as the Yugi/Yami thing. It gets me so pissed when they call Ryou "Bakura."  
  
  
  
Ryou and Bakura: Grrrr...  
  
  
  
Kalina: Then they go and call Malik "Marik!"  
  
  
  
Malik: WHAT!  
  
  
  
Kalina: Yeah. Marik doesn't even exist. Seriously.  
  
  
  
Malik: I'm gonna rip these bitches' heads off!  
  
  
  
Kalina: STOP! I'm not done yet! Now, if you all think that was bad, you're in for a shock. These... these, MONSTERS are ANTI-YAOI!!! There's no fluff. NOTHING! Yami and Yugi don't get together. Neither does Seto and Jou, Bakura and Ryou, and Malik and Marik. AND THESE FOUL CREATURES CALL ANZU "CUTE!!!"  
  
  
  
Everyone: *GASP*  
  
  
  
All the yamis: *trying to kill everyone in the studio*  
  
  
  
All the hikaris: *trying to stop their yamis*  
  
  
  
Jou/Mai Fans: *are very offended* WE HATE GAY PEOPLE!  
  
  
  
Everyone: *stops*  
  
  
  
Kalina: Yeah well, you wanna know what I think?  
  
  
  
*silence*  
  
  
  
Kalina: FUCK YOU! *gives Jou/Mai Fans the finger*  
  
  
  
Jou/Seto Fans: KAWAII!!!  
  
  
  
Kalina: Yaoi ROCKS! ...Oh yeah, no offense to you, Mai. I think you're the coolest girl character on Yu-Gi-Oh!. But when the put you with Jou, that just pisses me off.  
  
  
  
Mai: None taken... But if Jou has Seto, who do I have?  
  
  
  
Kalina: MOKUBA!  
  
  
  
Yami: Yeah, so, anyway... where were we?  
  
  
  
Bakura: Right here! *about to strangle a stray and very unfortunate janitor*  
  
  
  
Mysterious Voice: No! Wait!  
  
  
  
Everyone: Huh?  
  
  
  
Mysterious Voice: NO MORE KILLING!!!  
  
  
  
Joe, Steve, Dora, and Boots: *appear*  
  
  
  
Everyone: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Yami: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no... NOOOOOO!!!!!!! *beats head off walls*  
  
  
  
Bakura: What the he-  
  
  
  
Steve: HELLO!!!  
  
  
  
Bakura: AHH! *runs around in circles*  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Will this madness ever end for Yami and the rest of the cast? Review and wait for the next episode of Yami's Insanity!  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, I hope you all enjoyed the story. I'll update as soon as I can. Please R/R. Ja ne!  
  
  
  
~Kalina 


End file.
